4000 mètres d'altitude
by Enilebom
Summary: Ian, tout comme Anthony, a peur en avion ce jour là peut être un peu plus que les autres.


Sacramento, Sacramento, Anthony haïs cette ville de Californie. Elle a beau être l'endroit où sa vie a complètement changé y retourner à cet instant précis est la pire torture possible. Mais maigre consolation son voisin semble dans le même état de lamentation que lui.

Les ongles enfoncés dans l'accoudoir, les yeux clos, la respiration courte et saccadée, la sueur perlant son front, Ian ne paye pas de mine et pour cause ils sont à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, coincés dans une cabine pressurisée sans aucun moyen d'en sortir tant qu'ils n'auront pas atterris. Et si certains considèrent l'aviation comme le moyen de locomotion le plus sûr au monde, les deux comédiens l'ont en horreur. Mais les six heures de routes à faire entre Los Angeles et leur lieu de tournage favori n'était pas imaginable à faire en une seule journée surtout aller-retour.

Déjà en retard dans leur planning de tournage les deux jeunes hommes ont dû se rendre à la « Cité des Anges » afin de rencontrer les créateurs du jeu vidéo « Smosh », une réunion express pour régler quelques détails importants pour finir la maquette. C'est pour cela qu'ils se sont fait violence et utilisent l'avion pour leur déplacement.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose messieurs ? »

Une hôtesse aux cheveux blonds peroxydés s'avancent vers eux avec un large sourire éclatant. Ses yeux se posent immédiatement vers Ian, crispé sur son siège et tendu comme un arc. L'homme n'ose pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de faire tanguer l'avion, alors qu'Anthony tourne doucement la tête vers elle, il lui offre un sourire feint et fait signe que tout va bien malgré son ventre qui menace de rendre tout son repas de midi. Sur l'écran face à lui une petite animation retrace leur parcourt de vol et indique l'heure restante ainsi que la météo. Un grand soleil, habituel dans l'état de Californie et une durée de vol d'encore une demi-heure tente de rassurer les deux amis mais ils ne pourront reprendre leur souffle que lorsque que le Boeing aura posé ses roues sur le goudron brûlant.

« Je veux pas mourir si jeune… »

La voix inaudible de Ian se glisse dans le creux de l'oreille de son meilleur ami, surpris de l'entendre parler pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont assis. Se penchant vers lui Anthony croise le regard azur de son voisin, étincelant de terreur et de stresse.

« Tu imagines, il suffit d'un rien pour qu'on finisse plat comme des galettes à tacos ! »

Parler de nourriture rappelle au cadet que son estomac est au bord de l'implosion et il retient un haut de cœur peu glamour.

« Ian, par pitié je préfère quand tu es silencieux. Arrêtes de penser à ça !  
-Mais je ne peux pas…Ecoute tous ces bruits bizarre, je suis sûr que l'avion a un problème. »

La boule au ventre, Anthony ferme un instant les yeux et se concentre sur le bruit ambiant. Malgré les cris des enfants derrières eux et la musique du film de sa voisine il arrive à isoler le bruit sourd et régulier provenant des moteurs de l'avion.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est le même son depuis le départ ! »

Haussant les épaules, le brun croise le regard devenu plus sombre, malgré sa bleuté, de son meilleur ami et déglutit difficilement. Il se savait trouillard dans un avion, mais le comportement de Ian dépasse toutes ses espérances. Ils ont pris deux fois l'avion ensemble et les deux fois ont été des catastrophes pour leurs nerfs mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Se recalant dans le fond de son siège Anthony soupire une nouvelle fois et constate avec tristesse qu'il leur reste encore vingt-cinq minutes de vol, soit seulement cinq de moins depuis qu'il a regardé. Inconscient qu'à côté de lui Ian est encore de plus en plus nerveux, et pas qu'à cause du vol.

Discrètement il glisse sa main dans le fond de sa poche et frôle du bout des doigts la petite boite de velours sombre qui s'y cache depuis déjà deux jours. S'il est si nerveux c'est pour une foutue demande, une pure et simple demande, une concrétisation après déjà trois ans de vie de couple. Sauf que l'ainé n'arrive pas à la faire, et l'anneau de fer reste désespérément dans sa boite au lieu d'être au doigt de celui qu'il aime.

« Au moins s'il y avait un crash je pourrais peut être me décider à lui faire ma demande avant que l'on touche le sol… »

Quatre-mille mètre c'est assez pour une demande en mariage, non ?


End file.
